


concerts

by orphan_account



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Explicit Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Bram laughs sweetly and guides Simon’s hand to his face, holding it there. He closes his eyes and sighs, and Simon is almost positive that Bram is some sort of angel."





	concerts

Simon and Bram hold hands in silence as they make their way to Simon’s car. The small parking lot is rather devoid of presence; the only sounds coming from the gentle sway of trees in near suburbs and the oncoming traffic. It was about 10:00 on a chilly Friday night, and they had just come out of their first concert experience together. Nothing huge like Elliott Smith or the like, just some local, indie-ish bands playing in a quaint, warm café venue on the outskirts of Shady Creek. But it was both Bram and Simon’s first show; their first show together, at that.  
“I don’t see why Nora and Leah couldn’t play small venues like this with ‘Emoji’.”  
Simon tells Bram. “I think they’d fare well.”

Bram smiles thoughtfully.  
“Do you think Leah would be confident enough for that?”  
Simon unlocks his car and waits for the both of them to be inside before replying.  
“I mean, I’m not sure. It seems like drumming- or just performing is a different type of Leah. Like, a Leah that isn’t too self conscious, I guess?”  
Bram just nods and turns the air conditioning up a few notches. The two fall into a comfortable silence while Simon thumbs through some songs on his phone to play on the drive home. Bram gently grabs hold of Simon’s wrist. Simon looks up from his phone and instinctually tucks a piece of hair behind his ear, returning Bram’s smile.  
“I, uh, just wanted to thank you. Tonight was really special to me, and I’m glad I got to experience this with you.”  
Bram says, glancing down bashfully.

Simon smiles.

“I...” he pauses, as if meticulously considering his words.  
“I feel the same. There’s no one else I’d rather have… have this with. You’re the best freaking boyfriend ever.”  
Bram laughs sweetly and guides Simon’s hand to his face, holding it there. He closes his eyes and sighs, and Simon is almost positive that Bram is some sort of angel. He leans in to kiss him, slow and tentative. Their lips are both rather chapped, but it’s definitely easier to ignore than it seems. Bram just appreciates the vague taste of Oreos that Simon seems to regularly maintain.

Simon moves back to look at him. “Ugh, I wish we were home.”  
“Better start driving.” Bram quips. Simon gently smacks him on the arm.

The drive back to Simon’s house is about 30 minutes. They scream the lyrics to miscellaneous songs before their throats hurt and the car volume is lowered. Bram leans his chair back, closing his eyes and promising Simon he won’t fall asleep. He passes out about five minutes later.  
Glancing back to the road, Simon admires Bram’s calm and softened features. He smiles to himself, thinking about how bizarre it is to finally have his Blue, so close and so real. The same Blue that thinks Simon is cute. The same Blue that wants Simon to be his first time. Simon’s heart flutters, and he has to take deep breaths to contain his excitement. He adores Bram.

They finally pull into Simon’s driveway at around 11:00. The porch light is still on, illuminating the door. The TV seems to also be on, flashing blue light peering out from behind the curtain on the other side of the window. Simon turns the car off, and Bram awakes with a soft groan. He rubs at his eyes and blinks a few times.  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Simon teases. He unbuckles his seatbelt and stretches.  
“Shut up.” Bram mutters, biting his lip and smiling. Simon adorns his cheek with kisses.  
Grabbing his backpack, (now filled with clothes rather than notebooks and cleats,) Bram quickly eyes his phone before pocketing it and exiting the car. He follows Simon, who leads him to the front step while simultaneously jostling his keys to find the one that opens his front door. After a few silent curses and some giggles from Bram, Simon finds it, and quietly opens the door. He guides Bram inside, who closes and locks the door behind him, upon Simon’s instruction. Bieber leaps off the couch and excitedly sniffs and runs around the two. Bram kneels and pets him, kissing his face and speaking to him as if he were a toddler. He stands and speaks briefly with Simon’s parents, who watched the two come in from the living room.  
“Simon, come here for a second, honey.” Mrs. Spier beckons him, to which Simon turns and looks at Bram apologetically. Bram just gives him a reassuring look before making his way upstairs. He heads towards Simon’s room, Bieber energetically following suit. Opening the door slowly as to not wake Nora in the other room, Bram enters the bedroom. He turns the light on, smiling as Bieber jets around the room, sniffing for anything new before losing interest and running out and down the stairs with loud thuds. Approaching Simon’s desk, Bram pauses before laughing and covering his smile with his fist; a small vase of blue carnations sit, next to where his laptop lies charging, with a small note that just says “BRAM <3”. The fact that Simon would buy these, unprompted by an anniversary or something, makes his heart swell.  
Just then, Simon comes in, and Bram runs the few feet that stand between them, enveloping him in a tight hug. Simon stumbles back a little and wraps his arms around him.  
“Is it cheesy enough for you?” Simon asks.  
“They’re super pretty. Thank you, I love them.” Bram says, his smile prominent in his words.  
“I love you,” Simon responds casually, stiffening slightly after realizing the words he allowed himself to speak.  
“I mean, like, I meant-“  
“Si. Hey,” Bram interrupts him, detaching his body to look him in the eye, “I love you, too. A lot.”

Simon kisses him with every ounce of adoration-infused vigor in his body.

It’s a little past 1AM when Bram and Simon finally get settled in bed. It’s now dark in the room, the streetlights outside providing a rather lackluster light, scarcely flowing through the slightly cracked curtains. Bram is settled on his back, legs spread slightly as Simon rubs his dick through his boxers. Simon’s tongue works hypnotically against his, and he has to pull his head back to allow himself to breathe. He bites back the low groan rising in his throat. Simon just kisses below his jaw line.  
“Ah, fuck…Simon, this feels-“ Bram swallows, trying his best to regain his composure. He makes sure to continue in a softer voice, in fear of Nora or Simon’s parents overhearing him.  
“This feels amazing but I am-gh! I’m so tired. We should uh-We should sleep, soon.”  
Pulling his hand away, Simon buries his face in the side of Bram’s neck.  
“You’re right,” he easily relents, “I’m tired as shit. I’m still hard, though.”  
Bram laughs at Simon’s exhaustion-induced bluntness. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls the comforter up, despite Simon’s protest against altering the made bed.  
Shifting slightly down to meet Simon’s eyes, Bram rests his palm on his cheek.  
“We’ll have the house alone for most of tomorrow, right? I mean, if you’re still up for it.” Bram says mischievously, eyes glancing elsewhere in slight embarrassment of his adventurous tones. Emails were so much different than real discussion. Even if such discussions take place at 1:32AM in your boyfriend’s bed.  
“Yeah. Yes, definitely.”  
Bram rubs Simon’s cheek with his thumb, tracing under his eye. Simon hugs himself closer, basking in the heat radiating off the surface of Bram’s bare chest against his own.  
He sighs contentedly, falling asleep with thoughts of anticipation for the following day- and hopes that his parents don’t mind finding him shirtless with his boyfriend in bed.  
Simon mentally chastises himself for his lack of game planning.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this!! i may write an explicit continuation of this but who knows!! not me gg


End file.
